the_c_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
JDanze's eyes
09/09/2018 JDanze joined the cutest discord server, Cori's server, and also a few days before i joined the stream and saw a pink and super hyped cutie, as i was new on twitch i forgot to follow, after a few days i got a moderator, and i was super active since then. It kept going like this for a month or two, it was the best moment for me tbh But... one day..... it happened, the first lewd reference i made. . . i will never forget about it It all started with an avatar's EYES, they just looked not right okay? XD I said a lewd thing and got timed out the first time, those 2 happenings, first lewd and timeout started my new fame as the most timed out and lewd person in the server, but i didnt leave, only trolls after that would, i still was in there even after getting timeed out and loosing mod power, but i got them back a few days later.. or minutes i dot remember well xd. Then i lewded again and again timeout, then my lewdness and time out times were growing bit by bit, and one day cori said OKAY YEET YOUR MOD POWERS UNTIL YOU STOP LEWDING Guess who is a mod? YEEEE, not me XD But i am supper happy and not mad, i can't be mad at qt cori, and as i said to cori a year ago now, "dont make me a mod again, i dont know how to mod yet" Maybe im ready now but first i need to get rid of lewd and its gonna be hard.... unless i lewd outside of cori.... i wonder hmmmmmmmmmm Anyways, my story with cori is, besides what i said above: i was so active then, that even if i had left like 4 months later i would still be top 2 chatter, i was so active i was the whole 24h stream cori would do, i still remember one where cori would play visual novels, and they made me the protagonist, protagonist was a baka XD, so they started to tell me BAKA and one day i got that nickname, and talking of which, i have a list of all my nicknames cori put in me on the discord server, these are: JDSpammyLonelyewdYeetedMutedBakaDerpDancerBoiBoomber, Japanese Pop Dancer, J_Pop Dancer, Exceeded Character Limits 32 Max, silly, JD X JD wanted this one xd and my favourite XD, lewdanze so more to go, and i will add later on Then the rest maybe some mods will know or maybe not, i kept on lewding as a joke xd, but one day i dissapeared for 3 months almost, i needed some time for me and to study, then i came back and combined both, studying while listening to cori's hype music. I still remember how many times cori changed avatars since i joined XD Ninja, smol rabbit,, another smol with mask avatar, yandere type XD, idol clothes and then the actual cori you see has variations Since i joined the first time i waited for so long to play some game with cori, first time i could on stream was marbles, it wasnt much but made me so happy idk why, maybe it was watching my name close to cori's or maybe on the same screen at least, then after one whole year an opportunitty appeared A GAMING COFE OPENED A FEW MONTHS AGO, on septembre of 2019, after going there with a friend i figured out i could join cori on VR-CHAT, i first of all joined with my first best virtual friend, shadowwlolf, he helped me understand a bit the vrc world by exploring his world. Then after playing like 2 or 3 more times with him, he joined a random world and i followed him.... After i joined i entered in shok when i looked who were in there. I was petrifyed, i joined cori and some people i wanted to join for a year, or almost, i was so happy and nervous i couldnt even say hi to cori, i was sweating cold, ccouldnt say how hyped i was, then i could join even a 3th time on her 24h stteam on novembre 1st of 2019, and then it comes to this day i am writing this down- novembre 3rd 2019. Cori, if you read this, i think i consider myself a super huge fan and good friend, i will keep on supporting you like every other mod, hope you can still give this good vibe and energy to everyone and help them as you did with me, those 3 months i was supper bad, i had suddently a lot of depression and when i got back it was going away slowly until it dissapeared and i had only good vibes, so for that, ty a lot, i love you cori and keep that hard work you do for us, hope you do good from here to a billion years, qt goddess. THE END.... for now 7w7 OWO WATZ DIS? JD HAS MORE TO SAY?? Now of the friends? naaah he is joking XD ... maybe 7w7 Category:Lewd Category:Yeet Category:Cute Category:JDanze Category:Jd Category:Cori Category:The c proyect